


The Only Exception

by Autobratty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The Transformers: Robots in Disguise (IDW), and so here it is, and was written late at night, but everyone reeeally wanted starjack from me, even tho it probably sucks and is ooc, exRID, oh well, okay so, so im sorry if it sucks, this wasn't beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/pseuds/Autobratty
Summary: There's only one mech that Starscream can trust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _I've always lived like this,  
>  Keeping a comfortable distance.  
> And up until now I have sworn to myself  
> That I'm content with loneliness,  
> Because none of it was ever worth the risk;  
> You are the only exception.  
> (Paramore, “The Only Exception”)_

Wheeljack was the only mech Starscream could trust.

Windblade and the other Camiens had already been spoilt through tales of his treachery during the war, and the ones who’d been there to see it firsthand were even less trustworthy. No matter if he was their ruler; every single Autobot, Decepticon, NAIL, Camien, or any other sentient life form on the face of Cybertron had negative feelings toward him to some extent, be privately or publicly. There wasn’t a single one of them that he could place any amount of faith in.

Except Wheeljack.

Although they’d been on different sides of the war and Wheeljack was fully aware of what Starscream was capable of, he seemed genuinely willing to give him a chance, which, deep down, the flier knew was more than he deserved.

Thus, Starscream had taken to walking into Wheeljack’s workspace (if you could call it that), completely unannounced, and flopping down on the overhang where the scientist’s control panel was, to relax. Other than being alone, being near Wheeljack was the closest he felt to… comfortable. He could trust that Wheeljack wouldn’t shove a knife in his back while he dangled his feet over the edge, leaning back on his palms and gaze up at the hulking form of Superion, who was coming together little by little every day. He’d never admit it, but Starscream was amazed at Wheeljack’s capability to undergo such a feat as to put the monster back together.

Oftentimes Wheeljack was too engrossed in his work to notice that Starscream had even come in until the mech opened his mouth. The first couple of times, Wheeljack had been startled; once he was precariously perched on Superion’s shoulder, and when he was spooked by the other’s sudden appearance, he slipped and fell. Starscream’s spark had stalled for a moment in an emotion he hadn’t experienced in quite some time: terror.

His turbines had immediately roared to life, and before Wheeljack knew it, he was swooped out of his freefall and was being gently placed back onto his pedes.

 _ **“Wheeljack!”**_ Starscream had shrieked, grabbing the grounder by the shoulders. He usually did his best to keep his field and emotions in check, but at the moment his fans whirred noisily and while his optics blazed with fury, his field sparked with worry. “Don’t you dare do that ever again!”

The scientist was still stiff from fear, but at the genuine emotion writ over the other’s faceplates, he loosened slightly and placed his trembling servos on Starscream’s forearms, tugging them from where the flier was digging his claws into Wheeljack’s shoulder plating as if he’d fall again if he let go. “Heh. Don’ worry ‘bout that, Star. Didn’ plan on it in the first place.”

Starscream yanked his hands down and put them on his own hips defiantly. “Who said I was worried?” he sniffed, looking down his pointed nose and the other.

Wheeljack smiled behind his mask. “Oh, nobody,” he replied casually, giving a shrug. “Jus’ sayin’. Figured that since you were always comin’ in here to hang out and talk about yer problems that you maybe you liked bein’ around me or somethin’. And if I’m not around, who’d be there to listen to yer whinin’?”

At first, Starscream bristled at being called whiny - he did not _whine_ \- but then his shoulders sagged a bit, wings downturning with them. “You’re right,” he admitted softly, turning away and crossing his arms tight over his chassis. “Nobody would be.”

Stunned by the show of vulnerability, Wheeljack just stood there, staring at Starscream’s back. Was he actually being… _sincere?_

Starscream turned around, standing up straighter, and looked Wheeljack in the optics with his usual confidence. The scientist thought the unusual behavior was over, but then Starscream stepped forward and placed his hands on Wheeljack’s shoulders again, gently this time. He stared at the small punctures his claws had made just moments ago, running the pad of his thumb over the abrasions almost ruefully. He then met Wheeljack’s gaze again, seemingly searching for something.

“I trust you, Wheeljack,” he stated matter-of-factly, as if it should’ve been common knowledge. “I know you don’t trust me, but when I am near you I feel that if there is one person who believes in me, even a little, perhaps I can make others believe in me, too.”

Wheeljack found himself unable to move. This was, at the least, out of character for Starscream. He didn’t express anything even borderline affectionate to anyone, yet here he was saying what sounded like that he was comfortable when he was near him. All he could say was, “Yeah?”

The flier nodded minutely and quietly replied, “Yeah.”

After a moment of awkward silence, Starscream spoke up again. “I’m sorry for startling you.”

“At least ya caught me. Ya could’a just let me fall,” Wheeljack pointed out.

Starscream looked him in the eye. “No,” he stated, voice soft but firm. “I couldn’t have.”

If Wheeljack had blinked, he would’ve missed Starscream leaning in, brushing his lips over his faceplate, and even though he couldn’t feel it, the grounder shivered.

The hands were removed from his shoulders, and Starscream walked away, the door automatically sliding shut behind him.

Wheeljack put his fingers to his faceplate and stood there, dumbstruck. Whatever he had just witnessed, it was _not_ Starscream. It was a mech who was capable of trust, of concern for others, of… affection. When the name “Starscream” was mentioned, not a single one of those qualities came to mind.

And yet, the next time Starscream waltzed in, acting as if nothing had ever happened, Wheeljack couldn’t help but think that maybe - just maybe - beneath all the bluster and bravado, Starscream had some kernel of decency left that made him worthy of a bit of trust.

Just maybe.


End file.
